1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having a nitrided gate insulating layer and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A highly integrated semiconductor device should have fine patterns, consume low power, and operate at a low voltage. For example, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) should be capable of turning on and off at a low voltage, and a leakage current generated by a gate insulating layer should be reduced.